


By Your Command

by thiliel



Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill Compton/Eric Northman - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiliel/pseuds/thiliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen is not amused. Tired of the rivalry between Bill and Eric, she orders the two vampires resolve their issues - naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Command

Sophie-Ann was expecting this particular evening to be rather boring – until Bill Compton stumbled past her bodyguards into her new dayroom. He looked intimidated witnessing her feeding leisurely on her girlfriend's firm thighs. When she was done, she did him the favor of noticing him. He kept rumbling on about this maenad who haunted the dump town she had stationed him at, and how it would interfere with his business there. She was faintly interested. It had been quite some time since she had heard someone talk of a living maenad. They seemed to have abandoned the south altogether, migrating north where there still were quiet solitary forests.  
But what would she tell him? No, he would have to keep her company first. She ordered him to sit and try from the lovely Russian boy her court had acquired just recently. He was clearly uncomfortable, claiming that he only fed from Sookie and those yucky True Bloods. Sophie-Ann enjoyed watching him squirm to get a straight answer out of her. She was also bored.  
"Less than two hours to dawn.. Shall we have sex?"  
Bill Compton panicked visibly.  
"Hello, kidding. I haven't had sex with men since the Eisenhower administration."  
She insisted on him staying until dawn. And when a vampire queen insists, there is no way for a subject to decline. So they played yahtzee to pass the time, and while, of course, the queen was winning, another visitor wanted to be received. He made a far better entrance, too.  
"Mr. Northman.. What brings you to seek my audience on this lovely night?"  
When Eric entered the room, Bill jumped to his feet. He obviously wanted to say something but swallowed the initial remark with a sideways glance at the queen.  
He mumbled „It's definitely time for me to go."  
„Nonsense! It's just getting interesting. Sit down."  
Bill made a face and sank back into the futon.  
"Your majesty." Eric bowed politely, his grey bespoke suit rustling, showing the reverence due to a queen.  
"Oh, skip the formalities."  
With a glance to Hadley, she said „I believe there is room for one more in this game."  
Hadley scooted over, smiling at the tall vampire.  
„So tell me, sheriff, what is on your mind?"  
„As much as I hate to bother your Majesty, there has been an occurence in my area that has disturbed the supernatural community. I believe it is a..."  
„A maenad?" she interjected.  
„Yes.. So I take it your Majesty has already been informed about this matter."  
Eric glared at Bill, who glared right back. The sudden elevated level of testosterone in this room made Sophie-Ann chuckle.  
„Indeed, Mr. Compton here has been so kind to notify me of the goings-on."  
„Oh. Trying to get in Sookie's pants again by saving Bon Temps, are you, Bill? That is so sad..." Eric taunted. Bill snarled at him.  
„This creature needs to be killed no matter what. That's why I am here. But I can think of no other reason for for your being here that either the maenad has trashed Fangtasia or you are trying to impress Sookie. Be a hero. Otherwise you wouldn't even care about what is going on in your area, you self-centered..."  
„Oh, Billy. This paranoia, it's really quite unbecoming. Has she mentioned me?"  
„That was quite desperate of you. Tricking her into drinking your blood so that she'd become attracted to you? Really... so low."  
„Unlike you. You fed her your blood the very night you met her."  
„She was injured!"  
„How convenient!"  
„Boys. I'm still here", the queen drawled.  
The two vampires twitched like two puppies being yelled at.  
„As entertaining as this is, this alpha male posturing... It's beginning to annoy me."  
She rolled the dice. „Yahtzee!" She scribbled down her score. „You two really should just fuck each other and get it over with. I could watch..."  
They looked at each other in utter disgust.  
„Oh, and that's not a request. Take your clothes off."  
Eric and Bill started protesting at the same time.  
„You cannot make anyone do that. It's against the law."  
„Unacceptable!"  
„Blahdiblah. If you want to know how to kill that maenad, you'll have to do me a favor... I know what you're thinking. But trust me, it's going to be really hard to find a vampire my age who has any knowldge of this, well, let's say special area of expertise and who would willingly give you that kind of information. At least, if you still want to get back in time to save hicksville from going down the drain."  
She smirked. „Besides, I am your queen and I command you. Lose the pants. Now."  
They undressed grudgingly.  
"Andre, the chains please."  
Bill looked dumbfounded and Eric grinned as her servant let down a pair of massive iron chains from the ceiling.  
"What, do you think I never have any fun?"  
She made a faster than light blurring motion towards Bill and cuffed his wrists, so that his arms were captured above his head. It happened so quickly that Bill hadn't even realized what was going on, but when he found himself captive he started ranting with words he had not used in decades.  
"Oh, gag him", the queen ordered, "this is so not romantic."  
She sighed as she took in Eric's body in all its glory. If she would do men, he would be quite the match. Hadley stared at him too, smitten.  
She whispered in her ear. "Would you like to help Mr. Northman get in the mood?"  
Hadley seemed excited, but then she pouted. "Only if you still want me..."  
"I see how you look at him, darling. Now go have some fun."  
"Yay!"  
Hadley scurried over to the handsome ex-viking, adjusting her bikini. Awestruck, she stood before him, admiring his chest. Then she kneeled and started massaging his half-limp cock. He became hard and large almost instantly. Hadley gave him an ace blow job. If these were the lips the queen chose to eat her pussy, he was lucky to have that pouty heavily lip-glossed mouth suck him.  
"That will do, dear."  
No... For a moment there, Eric had forgotten what was next. His cock however was throbbing and ready for anything.  
"Grease Mr. Compton, please."  
Hadley got a bottle of lube and made a show out of pouring it on Bill's behind which made the queen giggle. Bill tensed when the wet sensation hit him in a delicate spot. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that this wasn't happening. With a mocking tone, Sophie-Anne ordered Eric to "Please proceed."  
He went over to Bondage Bill and spread his buttocks. An ass is an ass is an ass. With a groan, he forced his cock inside him. Damn, he was tight. But then again, he knew that. He started fucking him ruthlessly. There was no reason for him not to have any fun here. And violating Bill turned out to be fun after all, because a) he got some and b) it caused him pain.  
Bill was yelling in protest and mortification, but his screams were muffled by the gag. Bill had never been so humiliated in his life. His fangs protruded and he hissed helplessly. He could neither move nor bite, he could not do anything except endure Eric penetrating him. Again and again he felt a stabbing pain in his rear end, but he discovered soon that it was less painful if he relaxed and let his anus adapt to the cucumber-size penis that was widening it. His face blushed with shame when he felt his own manhood stir and erect. He screamed in frustration. How could his body betray him in such a way?  
"See, he likes it after all", Sophie-Ann laughed. Watching Eric's muscles jiggle as he pounded Bill's ass was so hot. She loved watching two men together. Her pussy was getting wet and slippery. Working was so much joy. Not only did she get to see some of the best looking vampires under her command get it on, but other than that, there was a reason behind this.  
She could not tolerate two alphas like these snarling at each other anymore. The risk that this rivalry would get out of hand and mess up her plans for the girl was simply too high. So the goal behind this fuck feast actually was to debase them, not to let them rip each others' throats out but to let them sniff each others' butts. Sometimes puppies needed a good smack on the nose in order to learn the rules. It seemed to be working.  
She beckoned to Hadley. Idling on her sun bed with spread thighs, she shivered with lust as Hadley crawled over her and pulled off her panties. She placed her mouth atop her pussy lips and spread them with her fingers. Gently pushing her tongue into her wet cunt, she somehow managed to unclasp the bikini behind her back and let her breasts push against her thighs. Her nipples were hard and rubbing against her while she tongue-fucked her. Sophie-Ann sighed, thinking that this tongue had just blown Eric's cock. She climaxed while she watched him fuck faster.  
Eric was going straight for the shot, no waiting around here. He jammed his dick up Bill's ass one last time and squirted out a load of cum, growling from deep within his chest.  
Bill felt something warm inside him and heard Eric make a weird noise. He was glad that this was over. However, he still had a hard-on. It embarrassed him, though he was kind of pissed that Eric had had an orgasm and he didn't.  
"It's your turn, sheriff."  
The queen, being pleasured by her girlfriend, ordered Bill to turn around. Eric stood there, kind of awkwardly, awaiting her orders. Hopefully she wouldn't let Bill fuck him now, that... that was not on his agenda. The only male who would ever be allowed to touch him there was Godric, and he would keep it that way no matter what.  
"What are you waiting for?", the queen demanded. "Suck him."  
Now it was Bill's turn to smirk and Eric blushed. This was only fair. He would avenge his ass being raped by cumming in his mouth. Now that would be something for "Mr. Northman" to wrap his head around. Eric wasn't moving, he actually looked horrified for a second. Bill watched the two women in order to keep himself hard and ready. He wouldn't miss this for the world. Eric had to kneel before him. Before him! This was worth every second of being fucked in the ass.  
"I can't imagine that Sookie likes being fucked by this", Eric said, spiteful. Bill was smaller than Eric, but what he lacked in size he made up in diameter.  
"Oh, she likes it plenty, the question is, how do you like it, Northman?" he managed to squeeze past that half-bitten gag. Eric's fangs came out, his whole body spelling aggression.  
"Do it already", the queen commanded, her voice husky with lust. Hadley's tongue must do wonders indeed. Well, none of that for Bill. He pressed his mouth around his cock and started sucking. Eric didn't care if his fangs hurt Bill, he just heard him gasp – if with pleasure of with pain, he could not tell. It was not easy to suppress the urge to simply bite his dick off, but then again, Sophie-Ann would probably have him killed.  
This was Bill's chance. With equal brutality, he fucked Eric's mouth, thinking of putting it to Sookie instead. Eric tried not to choke and not to think of who he was giving head to. He just did what he had to do, and let his mouth be filled with Bill's cum when he, finally, ejaculated in his throat for what seemed like an eternity. Bill savored the expression on Eric's face, it made him want to squeeze out endless amounts of cum for he, big and mighty sheriff, had to swallow it. He heard the queen moan and looked over. She seemed to have timed her orgasm with his. Hadley was lazily licking her, head between her thighs. Eric pulled away, disgusted, and spit out several times. Compton's juice tasted awful!  
„That was fun! We have learned our lesson, haven't we?" The queen wrapped a silk bathrobe around herself and got up.  
„You're welcome to the guest coffins, Andre will show you the way. I will tell you all about the maenad tomorrow night. If you'll excuse me now - dawn is approaching."


End file.
